Anything for Milady
by FanWriter02
Summary: Astrid wants to go explore an island close to Outcast island, which Hiccup agrees to. But when the two run into some unfriendly old enemy's, things might not go as smoothly as they had hoped. Hiccstrid. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **New story! Yay!**

 **So I might be crazy to try and do two stories at the same time, but… wait. Yeah I'm crazy. XD**

 **Okay, so this takes place after Dawn of the Dragon Racers (you know, where there in the older version) but before Race to the Edge. Now I haven't seen any of the Riders of Berk episodes so if I get some of the stuff wrong about the Outcasts, that's why. And I apologize in advance for anything I get wrong.**

 **Let me know what you think of this. Trust me, it'll get WAY better. :D**

 **SPOILERS: There's going to be a sword fight! :D**

 **Okay, enjoy.**

The clouds parted in curly smoke like turrets as a black dragon sped by, nothing but a black blur. The boy on his back leaned forward, his auburn hair blowing in the wind. The two flew higher towards the sky, then stopped, letting themselves fall towards the ocean below, the dragon tucking its wings against it body as it plummeted.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Hiccup shouted as the ocean came closer, and closer. They dove from the clouds, and Hiccup quickly pushed the pedal with his prosthetic leg, Toothless's tailfin and wings unfolded, and the two barely missed a good dunking as they glided above the water.

"Good job, bud!" Hiccup praised as he rubbed Toothless's head. "You're getting pretty good at that."

Toothless cooed happily and shook his head with a toothy grin on his face. Morning flights were his favorite times of the day. It was the time of day where he and Hiccup just goofed off, doing daring stunts.

Hiccup was all business now, as he pulled out the map he'd been working on for the last few months. He smoothed the parchment over Toothless's head, tracing his finger over it, searching for where they were.

Hiccup tapped his finger on the spot, and leaned back thoughtfully. He glanced around him, wondering where she could be.

He didn't have to wonder for very long. Suddenly a blue Deadly Nadder appeared behind him, a girl with a blond braid on its back.

"Morning, Milady. Was beginning to wonder if you'd show up." Hiccup greeted, turning around so he could see her. She smiled and waved him off.

"Come on you think I'd miss Island hunting? Besides these morning flights get me away from Snotlout and the twins. I pity Fishlegs for having to put up with them."

Hiccup laughed and began to fold up his map, placing it back into Toothless's saddlebags. "So you're saying you'd rather spend the day with me rather than with Snotlout?"

"Hmm, guess I am." Astrid said thoughtfully, smiling teasingly. Then she flew up beside Toothless, so Hiccup didn't have to turn around to look at her. "Where are we going today?"

"I thought we'd go to the little island north of Berk-"

"Um, Hiccup." Astrid started, "I was wondering if we could go to that little island between Outcast Island and Berk. We landed there that one time to camp for the night, but didn't really explore it. Could we?"

Hiccup felt uneasy. "I don't know, Astrid…"

"Please? I've been curious about that island for a long time now." Astrid pleaded. "It's a good sized island too, Hiccup. Who knows what we'd find there."

"We could also find some of Dagur's outcasts…"

"Yeah, but without Dagur they're useless! Harmless. Please, Hiccup?" Astrid urged.

Hiccup sighed, "Okay. But I have a bad feeling about this…"

Astrid laughed, "We'll be fine! Don't worry about it."

Hiccup watched her glide in the direction Outcast island. He sighed uneasily, and directed Toothless to follow them. He really didn't feel good about this…

…

The island came into view not long after. Hiccup remained silent for most the trip, while Astrid chatted easily about Stormfly's recent catastrophe of getting her spiked tail stuck a tree. Hiccup still felt uneasy as the flew over the island, looking for a good place to land.

"How about there?" Astrid said, pointing to a fairly clear area, where only small shrubs resided.

"Okay that looks good." Hiccup directed Toothless to land, and waited for Stormfly to follow suit before climbing off his dragon.

He looked around cautiously, searching for any signs of danger. When he found none, he turned to Astrid, where she stood with her hand on her hip, her axe in her hand. She smirked, "What did I say? We're perfectly fine."

"All the same." Hiccup said making sure his shield was securely strapped to his back, and double checking for his dagger. "It never hurts to be prepared." He then headed for the trees, Astrid and the dragons following close behind.

A sound came from one of the bushes. Hiccup whirled around, Toothless doing the same, growling at the shrub. "What is it, bud?" he whispered to Toothless, who just growled in response. Toothless's head swiveled behind him as another bush rustled. Hiccup stared at it intently, and noticed something odd about the tree beside the bush.

The tree was _moving_. Well, just the one part of the tree was moving slightly. Hiccup recognized what it was, and turned to Astrid.

"Changewing." he said quietly. Astrid huffed.

"Great." Was all she said as she pulled out her axe. Stormfly readied, unsheathing her spikes in her tail. Toothless moved closer to Hiccup, wrapping his tail protectively around his rider.

Another rustle came from behind them, and Toothless growled again. Hiccup gave a quiet moan, "And I think there's more than one."

A hiss came from surprisingly close to Hiccup. Toothless lunged, biting onto something that couldn't be seen. The Changewing howled and came into view, shedding its camouflage so that it could be seen clearly. It wasn't too big, but about the size of Toothless, and it was a flame red color, with an orange tint to the ends of its scales.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless released his hold on the Changewings shoulder. The Changewing howled in pain and scurried away, then leapt into the air and flew off.

"One down, how many left to go?" Astrid said as she spun in a circle looking for the next dragon. A hiss came from a tree and she saw the flickering image of a red Changewing as it moved.

"Aha!" Astrid said, "Stormfly, spine shot!" Stormfly cawed and flicked her tail, spraying four spikes in the direction of the Changewing. The Changewing camouflaged again, and totally disappeared from their sight.

Toothless roared, and began plasma blasting all around them, non stop aiming at nothing but the ground in a means of frightening off the Changewings. The trees rustled and a roar was heard a Changewing uncamouflaged, licking its wounded tail where Toothless had hit him. The dragon hissed at them, then took off, flying after his friend.

Hiccup stepped out from his dragon's protective tail wrap. "Okay, Toothless, I think you scared them off." He patted his dragon's head. "Good job, bud." The dragon growled at the trees, as though to say, "back of dragons. My human. You don't stand a chance against me." Then the dragon stopped growling and leaned back, turning to Hiccup with a gummy grin.

Astrid stepped up beside Hiccup, "Well we know Changewings live here." She said with a half smile.

"Yep. But, no harm done." Hiccup said rubbing Toothless's head. "Keep going?" he asked.

"Of course!" Astrid followed Hiccup into the trees again, this time keeping an open eye out for Changewings.

The island had dense woods, but then it would suddenly come into a small clearing, with dense woods all around it. It was strange landscape, that there were sudden bare spots and then dense woods right beside each other. The day was sunny and warm, the air humid. They'd probably be due for a rainstorm later.

Astrid followed behind Hiccup and Toothless, Stormfly following her. They were quiet, focusing on making their way through the trees without tripping. They saw nothing else that even suggested that Dragons lived there. But honestly, it made sense. They weren't too far away from Outcast island, and the Outcasts had hunted the dragons a lot in the past years. They had probably already scoured this island for dragons.

Hiccup suddenly stopped, and Astrid was bumped out of her thoughts as she hit Toothless.

"Oops, sorry Toothless." Astrid apologized, walking over to Hiccup who was bending over looking at the ground intently. "What is it?"

He held up a dull brown slightly bump scale, "Gronkle scale." He answered. Astrid bent down to also look intently at the ground.

She pointed to all the deep footprints made by a Gronkle dragon, "Looks like there was a scuffly of some sorts." She said, then she noticed Hiccup was no longer looking paying attention to what she was pointing to.

He then pointed to another footprint, which Toothless was sniffing intently. "Astrid take a look at this." She did, and didn't like what she saw. It was the footprint from a boot. Toothless pulled his nose away from the ground and growled at the print.

"Uh," Astrid stood up, not sure what to think of that. Toothless backed away from the footprint, still growling.

"Toothless? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked his distressed dragon. Then a whizzing sound came through the air, and Toothless howled in anger and pain. Another _whish_ and Stormfly cawed in pain as she collapsed to the ground, a feathered arrow in her side.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted rushing over to his dragon. Astrid ran to Stormfly, trying to sooth the struggling Nadder.

Then a voice said through the trees.

"Well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup looked up from where he crouched beside Toothless. The dragon wasn't moving at all, besides his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took in. At least he was alive.

The voice came again, "He's only asleep, boy."

Hiccup stood up slowly, and looked over at the man which the voice belonged. He stepped back in surprise.

"Savage?" he asked in confusion. "What- why?"

He then glanced over at Astrid, who was still kneeling besides her dragon, although she had her axe in her hand. She too, looked a little surprised, but her eyes were also harsh as she stared at Dagur's "right hand man". She stood and gripped her axe with both hands, waving it threateningly.

Hiccup wanted to know what Savage wanted, so he gave a little wave with his hand to tell her not to hurt him.

"What do you want, Savage?" he asked coolly, trying to sound as calm as possible at the moment. It wasn't very easy, considering there was a big bulky Outcast standing before them, armed with swords and axes while their dragons were out like lights. Hiccup wasn't bad with a sword, but he didn't have one with him at the moment to defend himself with, so he was a little concerned. All he had was his shield and dagger.

Savage pulled out his jagged sword and gestured towards the two dragons. "A Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury? Quite good catches. I think we could sell them for a good price don't you boys?"

Hiccup dreaded what he said in that last sentence. Suddenly men surrounded them, all of which were holding some sort of weapon. Some held crossbows, loaded with arrows, while others had axes or swords. He moaned inwardly to himself. They certainly were in a pickle.

He heard Astrid cry out in shock and surprise, and he whirled around to see her struggling against the hold of a beefy Outcast, who had one arm across her chest and with his other arm pulled out a small dagger. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat as he realized what the man intended to do.

"No, Astrid!" he called out and began to head towards her, but Savage laughed harshly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Any further and the girl's dead." Hiccup stopped moving, and just stared at Astrid as she struggled against the man's grip.

"Hiccup, don't do anything stupid!" she called out, the man pushing the dagger a little closer to her throat as she spoke, muffling the last few words.

Hiccup looked back at Savage, his eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you want, Savage?"

Savage advanced a bit closer towards Hiccup, but Hiccup didn't back down. "I did just want your dragons, but I guess two Berkians mixed into the deal aren't too bad." He shrugged, "I could hold you for ransom, but you didn't bother to do that with Dagur. No. You slapped him in prison."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "So this is about Dagur?"

Savage ignored him. "So, I think I should even out the score, don't you?"

"Uh."

Savage seemed to realize that was a dumb question. "Never mind. It doesn't matter what you think. Anyways, I think the score needs to be evened out a bit." Savage seemed to be thinking as he twirled his sword around playfully.

"How about we have a little fun? I mean, this could be entertaining… it's been a long time since we've had a really good sword fight. What do you say, boys?"

The men all let out a cheer, and Hiccup gulped as he realized what was going to happen.

He heard Astrid say something incoherent against the man's hand that was clasped over her mouth. He quickly glanced over at her to make sure she wasn't hurt. She looked angry, and desperate, but that was all. It looked like she was okay otherwise.

Hiccup turned back to Savage, eyeing him warily,

Savage smiled and motioned with his eyes towards Astrid, "Winner gets to take the girl." Savage pulled out one of the swords from the scabbards on his back, and tossed it to Hiccup. It landed on the ground at his feet with a thud, and Hiccup looked up hesitantly.

He heard a yelp from where Astrid was struggling. He looked over at her and realized she'd bitten the man's hand that had been across her mouth.

"DON'T DO IT HICCUP!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF- oof." The man clapped his hand back over her mouth and she just stared at Hiccup, pleading him not to do this.

Hiccup looked from her to Toothless, who lay snoring on the ground. He hadn't noticed the man that had come up to stand beside the dragon, and he held a sword at the dragon's head, making Hiccup's heart skip a beat again.

He saw that this was his only option. He had to do this in order to save Astrid and the dragons.

Hiccup looked back at Savage. "I win, I get Astrid and the dragons, and your men have to leave in peace, without any trouble."

Savage nodded without hesitation. "Yes." It was obvious he wasn't too worried about that happening. He was confident he'd win this.

Hiccup bent down and picked up the sword from the ground. He could hear Astrid struggling, but he chose to ignore it. He had to save her, and this was the only way he could do that.

He straightened up, and stared at his competitor. "Alright, Savage." He said, clutching the sword tightly in his left hand while he pulled his shield off his back with his right. "Let's fight."

Savage laughed loudly and boisterously. "Oh yes, Hiccup." He wielded his weapon, and pulled out another sword to match the one already in his hand. "And you might want to say goodbye."

Hiccup smiled, trying to make it look real, "And I could say the same to you."

Then, they attacked.

 **Da da dat, we're dead. XD That's one of my fav. Lines out of the whole movie. :D That and "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."**

 **Random there, I know. But anyways, sorry this was so short, but I just got done updating on Defenders of the Wing Part 2 so I'm a little tuckered out. I promise a longer and better one tomorrow!**

 **TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely people!**

 **Thanks for the followers, reviews, and favorites!**

 **For some reason I can't see the reviews on the actual stories when I check my account, so I have to got o my email (which I don't use very often) to view your guy's reviews. So, that's why I haven't done any shotouts or anything so far.**

 **I'll see if I can do some next chapter!**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

The clang of metal against metal rang through the air as Hiccup and Savage parried, their swords pushing up against each other. Savage slid his sword down, ridding himself of Hiccup's sword against his own. Hiccup took a step back, and they began to circle each other again, going around and around as they eyed each other.

Savage lunged, swinging his sword for Hiccups chest. But Hiccup was light on his feet and he easily jumped aside, missing the blow completely and with ease. Savage swung again, this time aiming for Hiccups good leg. Hiccup again jumped aside, although this time the blade came closer to Hiccup's leg than Astrid liked.

Astrid glared upwards towards the man that was holding her. The man wasn't paying her much attention, fixing his eyes instead on the two swordsmen. Maybe if he got distracted enough, and if she quit struggling… maybe she could escape.

So, she went limp, fixing her gaze back on Hiccup and Savage. She could feel the man loosen his hold on her, but his hand was still over her mouth. She doubted if she could get away if he held her by the face. She just had to be patient…

Hiccup swung his weapon for Savage's sword arm, but Savage seemed to be expecting him to make the move, for he jumped back, flicking his sword against Hiccup's right arm. Astrid's mind screeched to a stop as she heard Hiccup cry out, and stumble backwards, dropping his shield in the dirt. The sight of the blood spreading over his sleeve made her feel sick. The cut must be deep to draw so much blood.

Anger rose in Astrid's chest, as she glared at Savage, although he wasn't looking at her to see it. It was probably a good thing too, because the glare she shot at him was probably evil enough to kill.

Oh, if she got her hands on Savage, he. Was. Going. To. DIE.

No one hurt Hiccup and got away with it.

NO ONE.

Not if Astrid had something to say about it.

Hiccup winced as he held his sword up again, clutching it with both hands, leaving his shield to remain on the ground. Savage laughed harshly as he charged at Hiccup again.

Savage swung one sword at Hiccups head, which he ducked under easily, and with his other sword tried to wound Hiccup's other arm. Hiccup blocked the blow with his sword, and straightened, pulling his sword down so quickly it was startling. Savage was too slow, and Hiccup slashed his sword against the Outcast's shoulder.

Savage howled in pain and he stumbled back, dropping one of his swords as he gripped onto his shoulder, which was pouring blood. Hiccup also stumbled away, letting his right arm hang against his side as he held his sword in his left hand.

Astrid wanted to cheer for Hiccup's victory, but forced herself to remain quiet. If she was quiet, perhaps she could escape. As it was she could feel the man's hold loosening ever so slightly, ever so slowly… but it was there none the less.

 _Keep it up, Hiccup. I'll help in a minute…_ or she was going to try anyways.

The two enemy's circled each other again, each suffering from wounds. Savage was still grasping his shoulder, while wielding his weapon in the other. He was stronger then Hiccup, so it was not difficult for him to hold the heavy sword in one hand.

Hiccup, though, needed to use both arms to fight.

And one of those arms was bleeding, and probably hurt A LOT every time it was strained.

Savage still had the upper hand.

Pun not intended.

Savage charged again with a shout of anger. Hiccup painfully lifted his sword and met the blade with his own. Savage pushed against Hiccup, but Hiccup slipped underneath the blade, jumping up on the other side of the angry Outcast. It was obvious Savage had expected Hiccup to be easy pickings, and not this good of a swordsman. He swung around, swinging his sword madly towards Hiccup's face. Hiccup stumbled back, narrowly avoiding having his face sliced in two.

But Savage, in that mid swing, pulled out yet another sword from a scabbard on his back, and swung it at Hiccup as the boy jumped back. The sword caught Hiccup on his right leg, cutting deep into his skin. Hiccup cried out again, stumbling back even further, almost falling but catching himself before he did so.

But Savage was ready for this to end. He swung his leg out and hit Hiccup's prosthetic leg, easily tripping Hiccup, and forcing him to fall to the ground, his back against the dirt. Astrid's mouth went dry, and she waited…

The man holding her let go of her mouth as he raised his fist and cheered Savage on. Astrid took this moment to break out of his tight hold, and she swung around in his grip, pulling her fist back and smacking him square in the nose. The shock on his face was almost comical, and he was so stunned that it gave her enough time to pick up her axe and smack the side of the blade against his head.

The man fell to the ground with a heavy thud, unconscious.

Astrid whirled around to face Hiccup's direction again, but her heart stopped, her leg's refused to move, and she forgot to breath.

Savage was standing over Hiccup's body, holding a bloody sword in his hand, laughing cruelly as he stepped back, and then he turned to face her.

"You're heir of Berk is done for, girl. He's dead."  
Astrid just stood there, staring at Hiccup's still body lying on the ground, unmoving. She couldn't see his chest rise and fall, she couldn't see him move at all. Her heart suddenly started racing, pounding against her ear as realization crashed down on top of her.

Hiccup had died, protecting her.

And it was all her fault.

…

Toothless slowly began to feel a steady drum in his leg, where the small dart like arrow had wounded him. It felt like he had a heartbeat in his leg, as it pulsed through it as a dull ache.

What had happened?

Then Toothless remembered. The dragon prints. Loose Gronckle scales. The signs of a scuffle. The scent of unfriendly Vikings. The sound of an arrow flying through the air. The sharp sting in his leg. Falling to the ground. Hiccup's voice calling his name…

 _Hiccup._

Toothless struggled to open his eyes. He needed to make sure his best friend was okay. He might need his help…

But his eyes felt _so heavy_. Like something was dragging them down, holding them closed, and no matter how much he willed them to open, the wouldn't.

Everything was in such a blur. He couldn't hear much, just muffled noises in the distance. But one sound kept ringing in his ears.

The _clang_ , _clang_ , of metal against metal.

Of weapons against weapons.

Of sword against sword.

The sound rang through his head, making his head pound with each beat of his heart. It was like listening to his heart in his head, with his mind.

 _Clang. Clang._

Another muffled noise came, the voice sounded through his ears. The voice. It was so familier…

Hiccup! It was Hiccup!

But why was his voice filled with so much… pain?

WHAT was going on?

 _Open your eyes._ Toothless told himself. _Make sure he's okay. He needs you._

Laughter. Cruel laughter sounded. The voice. It was familier…

Savage.

Dagur's Outcast "right hand man".

 _Hiccup! Astrid!_

Where was Stormfly?

Probably in the same predicament he was in.

He needed to snap out of it. Wake up! Protect his friends. Hiccup undoubtedly needed his help… and Astrid and Stormfly too.

Toothless focused on waking up, trying to take his mind off his throbbing leg and head. Just wake up, and see what was going on.

Then he jerked his head up as he heard a strangled gasp. His hearing was returning to its full volume. Good. That was good.

But that gasp he heard, was not.

It sounded like Astrid. And it sounded like she was crying.

 _Crying?_ Since when did Astrid Hofferson… _cry?_

Something was wrong.

And with that in mind, he forced his eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS!**

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CLIFFHANGER ON CHAPTER 3?! HUH? DID YOU?!**

 **Did Hiccup die? Will Astrid be killed too? Will Toothless come to the rescue? Mwhahhahahahahahahaha!**

 **I'm REALLY enjoying writing this story. That's all I have to say. Two upadates in one day on ONE story?! You know I'm liking a story when I do two updates on it! XD**

 **Okay let me know what you think. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Astrid still couldn't register what had happened.

Hiccup… was gone.

He would never touch her again. He would never smile again. Never fly Toothless again. She would never kiss him again.

And never tell him how she really felt about him.

She had lost… so much… in just one split second.

To Savage.

Savage… had killed her Hiccup.

NO ONE HURT HER HICCUP AND GOT AWAY WITH IT ALIVE!

Astrid gripped her axe and advanced towards Savage, a shout of fury and anger pouring from her lips.

Some of Savage's soldiers raised their weapons as though to harm her, but Savage raised his hand to stop them. He would fight Astrid too. What fun! Kill two of Berks most beloved Vikings…

He swung his bloody sword out and Astrid blocked it with her axe. The Adrenaline coursing through her gave her three times her normal strength. And since she was normally very strong, three times the amount was extreme.

Savage stumbled back, surprised at her furious attack. His brows furrowed in anger as he moved forward to attack again.

But before he could, a black mass of scales bowled him over.

…

The first thing Toothless saw was Hiccup's body, lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood. Toothless's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of his rider's blood.

Hiccup was bleeding a lot of blood. He was either dead- or seriously injured.

Toothless caught sight of the man- Savage- who was standing near Hiccup's body, with a bloody sword in hand. Toothless felt rage pulse through him, and he felt his energy return as he launched to his feet, charging towards the man.

Toothless roared in fury as he attacked the Outcast. He knocked the sword from the man's hand, and then tackled him to the ground, sitting on his chest. He was just about to plasma blast the man in the face when his kind side got the better of him. He paused, and asked himself:

What would Hiccup do?

Let him live of course.

But this… this _beast_ … deserved death.

In fact, death seemed too good for him. He deserved worse. To suffer for the rest of his life. To live in pain for the rest of his years.

He'd hurt Hiccup.

His best friend.

No one could do that, and live.

The last thing Savage saw, was Toothless's open mouth, purple in the back of his throat.

…

Astrid let Toothless finish Savage. She didn't really have a choice for the rest of the soldiers were rushing forward to try and protect their leader.

But it was already too late. Savage was dead.

The men all slid to a stop as Toothless raised his head, his pupils reduced to slits as he shrieked in anger. He began plasma blasting around the clearing at any man who dared raise a weapon or take a step closer.

A squawk met Astrid's ears as she fought off a man with her axe. Spines came soaring through the air, one hitting the man Astrid was battling square in the chest.

Astrid whirled around and cried out joyfully, "Stormfly!" the dragon was busy though, flicking her tail repeatedly at the soldiers around them.

Toothless hit a man in the chest, killing him instantly. The other men seemed to realize the seriousness of their situation, for they all turned and hightailed it for the trees.

Astrid didn't hesitate. She dropped her axe and charged towards Hiccup's fallen body.

She dropped to the ground beside him, and felt the tears sting her eyes as she saw how pale he was. And the blood. There was blood _everywhere_.

"Hiccup." She whispered hoarsely. It was then that she realized she was crying. The tears coursing down her cheeks, her face completely wet as she sobbed.

His armor was slippery with blood, and his stomach was absolutely covered in the stuff. It was then that she realized Savage must've stabbed him in the abdomen.

"No, Hiccup." Astrid sobbed. She picked him up in her arms, hugging him close to her. She laid her head on his chest, listening. Hoping.

Nothing. She couldn't hear his heart. There was _nothing._

She squeezed her eyes shut and her shoulders shook with more sobs. She heard Toothless in the background moan in sorrow. And then she and Hiccup were wrapped in the dragon's wings, as Toothless enveloped them into darkness.

But Astrid didn't care. Because Hiccup was gone. And there was nothing she could do to bring him back to her.

 _Thump._

Astrid ignored it, figuring it was Toothless making the sound. But then it came again.

 _Thump._

So quiet and weak she almost missed it. She stopped sobbing, becoming completely silent as she listened intently, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, growing faster as time wore on.

Pause. Then,

 _Thump._

Astrid gasped, and pulled away. He was alive! Hiccup wasn't dead! He was here, alive in her arms! His heart was beating…

But then she realized something.

Hiccup _wasn't breathing._

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid nearly shrieked, trying to untangle herself from the dragon's wing embrace.

Toothless seemed to realize what was going on, for he jumped up almost as soon as she said the words. He turned around, sitting nearby as he looked at her, his pupils large as he silently asked her what was happening.

"He's alive, Toothless." Astrid said, almost not believing it herself. "He's not breathing. We have to get him to breath."

She laid him back out on the ground, quickly pulling off her wrist wraps and stuffing them against Hiccup's stomach wound to stem the bleeding. Then she crossed her hands over each other and placed them on his chest. She began pushing, trying to force some air into his lungs.

"Breathe, Hiccup. BREATHE!" she shouted at him. She hesitated, looking at his face, but he still wasn't breathing.

She began to push harder, more insistant. Still nothing.

"BREATHE, HICCUP! COME ON!"

She pushed harder. Toothless began to moan behind her sadly. She ignored him, continuing to press on his chest.

"DON'T."

Press again.

"GIVE."

Press, still nothing.

"UP!" then she pounds her fist against his chest in one last feeble attempt to get him to breathe again.

To her amazement, it worked.

Hiccup sat up so abruptly she was afraid he hurt himself further. He took a huge gasp of air, then breathed out, falling back against the ground with a cry of pain.

Astrid shouted for joy. "Hiccup! Oh, Hiccup, you're alive!"

Toothless roared happily and nudged Hiccup's shoulder worriedly.

But Hiccup was already unconscious once more, only this time, his chest was rising and falling, albeit unsteadily and raspy. It was enough that he was just taking breaths again.

Astrid than focused on his wounds.

His stomach was what worried her the most. It was bubbling a dark red liquid, and had already covered his entire flight suit. She knew she had to stop the bleeding before he lost anymore blood. It already was dangerous with how much he'd lost, he couldn't afford to loose anymore.

So, she began to unstrap his armor, and soon had it off. His red shirt underneath was almost black from the blood that covered it, and the sight of it made her want to gag. But she clenched her jaw, and began to pull up his shirt, (which was difficult because it stuck to Hiccup's skin due to the blood) so she could see the wound.

It was terrible. That was the only way to put it. It looked beyond terrible. It wasn't exactly a wide wound, but it was obviously deep. It was swollen and angry looking, red and puffy around the edges. It already looked like it was getting an infection.

And she couldn't let that happen. Surely an infection would kill him.

She knew she had to get him to Gothi, and fast. But Toothless couldn't fly on his own, and Hiccup definitely couldn't fly him. Astrid figured that if worst case came to worse case, she'd have to figure out how to fly the dragon.

Or, she could just leave Toothless on the island.

No. Hiccup would kill her if she did that.

But she still had the problem at hand. She had to stop him from losing anymore blood.

She turned to Toothless, who sat across from her. "Here, Toothless." She said, motioning for the dragon to come closer. She reached into his saddle bags, pulling out the bandages, gauze and ointment Hiccup always had in his bags in cases of emergency's- just like this one.

She pulled out the ointment and stared at the small jar. It was a jar of disinfectant. Something Gothi had mixed up to keep away infections. Astrid had used the stuff before when she had accidently cut herself on the arm with her axe during practice. And man did that stuff sting. The deeper the wound, the worse it stung.

So she knew how painful it would be for Hiccup if she poured it on his wound.

But she also knew that it would get rid of the infection. Something he did not need on top of all his other injuries.

She turned back to the saddlebags and pulled out a canteen of water. She quickly uncorked it and began to wash away the blood from Hiccup's stomach. She pulled his shirt off all the way, so he didn't get any dirtier.

Then she grew ready to pour the disinfectant on.

She uncorked it, and looked at Toothless.

"Hold him down, this is going to hurt him, but it'll be good for him in the end." Toothless looked at her with soulful eyes, his pupils large with worry. But then he moved forward and placed his strong paw on Hiccups chest.

Then she poured it over the open wound

And Hiccup screamed.

 **HE'S ALIVE! HICCUP'S ALIVE! BUT WILL HE SURVIVE?!**

 **You'll have to wait and seeeee! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **¡DISFRUTA! (I got tired of saying enjoy in English- so yeah! Spanish!)**

Agony.

Straight out pain.

Everywhere.

But especially his stomach.

Why did it have to hurt _so bad_? Nothing should hurt this bad. Oh, man, it hurt…

He heard a voice, and a cooing noise that sounded like Toothless. Good, it sounded like his dragon was okay…

Astrid!

What had happened? Was she okay?

"Hold him down, this is going to hurt him, but it'll be good for him in the end." A voice said somewhere through the blackness. It was Astrid.

Thank goodness. She was okay. Or, alive at least. Her voice sounded funny though…

Choked, sad, worried, panicked.

All things you never hear from Astrid.

Something was wrong.

"Hold him, okay Toothless?"

Another coo.

 _Hold who?_

But then the pain suddenly grew so much worse. And just when Hiccup thought it couldn't get any worse.

His stomach was in so much pain, it was terrifying. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was screaming, but that didn't matter. All he could think about was the agonizing pain in his abdomen. And it never let up. It just dragged on for forever.

The pain subsided a little, enough for Hiccup to breathe again, to stop screaming. He was too tired to scream anyways, even if the pain had intensified. He was just too weak.

So, tired…

Yet he couldn't fall asleep. The pain was too intense. Too agonizing to let him sleep. He just wanted to fall unconscious already. Let the blackness engulf him, let the pain ease even a little bit, would be so welcome.

Then came Astrid's voice again.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, can you hear me?"

 _Yes! I can hear you! Are you all right? Is Toothless okay?_ He wanted to say. He wanted to say that so badly, but his jaw just wouldn't move.

Hiccup could feel her gentle hands moving his arm. Pain shot through it like fire, and he cried out again in pain, trying to stop himself. Astrid was helping him, and she was already worried enough, he didn't need to make it worse.

He could feel water run down his arm, but he was too dazed to feel much of anything else. Something nuzzled his head, and a puff of hot air waved over his face. Another worried coo came from the dragon Hiccup knew was by his side, even though he couldn't see him.

"T-t" he stuttered. He couldn't even understand what he was saying, and he was the one saying it. But just that small audible sound that he barely whispered set Astrid and Toothless off.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Her voice rang through his ears, like an echo, going on and on. His head began to pound as though it had a heartbeat.

He wanted to tell her he was okay- or at least, that he was going to be.

At least say her name. He knew that would help the both of them.

"A-Asthrud?" he slurred. His voice sounded horrible. Raspy, weak, and all around terrible.

"Y-yes! Yes Hiccup! I'm right here! You're going to be okay, Hiccup…" Astrid's excited voice said. "Can you open your eyes?"

Hiccup tried, but he was just too tired.

"Please, Hiccup. I need- need to know if you're alright."

Her voice was so concerned. Pleading. He couldn't bear to hear her like that. He needed to comfort her.

He forced his eyes open, squinting up at the blurs that stood over him. One was a bit smaller and lighter than the other one, so he guessed that that one was Astrid, while the tall black one was Toothless. He blinked, trying to rid his vision of the blur.

Finally everything came into focus, and he could see Astrid's concerned face staring at his. Toothless was behind her, his face equally worried.

He tried to move, but that was a horrible idea. Pain immediately spasm's throughout his body, and he whimpered against it, squeezing his eyes shut again.

Astrid's voice came again, and he felt arms wrap around him.

"Hiccup!? Breathe, Hiccup. Come on, don't stop breathing again."

Hiccup took in a strangled breath, causing him even more pain as he expanded his lungs and stomach.

It hurt.

It hurt _so bad_.

He cried out again as he tried to take a breath.

"Hiccup, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. Just one breath at a time."

Hiccup couldn't keep up a tough front. He totally gave up. He whimpered hoarsely, "Id hurds, Asdred. It rilly hurts…"

Astrid reached forward to hug him, but as soon as she touched him, the pain worsened. He couldn't contain the scream that escaped his lips.

Astrid immediately backed up, "Oh, I'm so sorry. So sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup gasped again for breath. Gosh, it hurt so bad. The pain… what it ever end? It was ever constant.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. This is all my fault." Astrid choked on a sob. Toothless cooed and hit Hiccup's chest gently with his nose.

"No." Hiccup choked out. "No, Astrid, please don't…"

Astrid quieted and she leaned over his face. "I'm going to get you home, Hiccup. But Toothless…" her voice trailed off and he realized what she was saying.

"I-" he coughed and pain spasmed again, and he groaned against the pain. He quieted, not breathing, waiting for the pain to pass. It didn't so he just tried to ignore it, "I- I can… do it… Astrid. J-just h-help me st-stand."

Astrid looked at him doubtfully, but leaned forward and lifted his upper body up, so he was in a sitting position.

Hiccup cried out more than once with the movement, and reached forward to grip his wound painfully.

"Hiccup don't touch it…" Astrid said prying his hand away from his stomach. Hiccup let his hand fall but his chest was heaving as he fought against the pain. "Fight it, Hiccup. Come on… you can do it…"

Hiccup nodded slightly before leaning against Astrid, trying to let the pain disappear. But it just wouldn't let go, and he was gasping to fill his lungs with any air at all. Astrid let him rest, not saying anything as she rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay, Hiccup. We're going to stand now. Can you do it?"

Hiccup's entire body screamed no, but again he ignored it and nodded softly. He had to do it, or else they risked dragon attacks from the Changewings or whatever other dragons lived on the island. And it wouldn't be safe to stay there for the night, given the fact that they had no idea what nocturnal animals dwelled on the island.

Astrid slowly moved to her knees, and then began standing upright, pulling Hiccup with her. He bit his lip, whimpering as the pain intensified. By the time Astrid was standing upright, he was almost doubled over due to the pain, leaning heavily against her.

"Toothless!" Astrid called. She didn't have to for the dragon had already moved forward, pushing his warm body against his human. Hiccup leaned over Toothless's body, Toothless nudging his unwounded leg to try and help him aboard.

Astrid hurried around to Toothless's other side, and pulled Hiccup over. She locked his prosthetic into the pedal, and then moved his right leg into the other one. Hiccup cried out as his leg was jostled, but thankfully, it was just his right leg, which wasn't needed as much for flying.

Then she crawled up behind him, holding him upright so he had someone to rest against. He immediately leaned back against her chest, breathing heavily.

"Astrid…" he gasped. "I-I don't know…"

Astrid wrapped her arms around his chest, squeezing just a little bit, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. "If you can't do it, Hiccup, we can always wait until your stronger…"

"No… we have to go… now…" Hiccup tried to relax.

 _Calm down._ He told himself. _Just ignore it. We have to get out of here… we can't stay the night. So don't get tempted into giving in…_

He jerked the pedal down, even that small motion shooting pain through his stomach. He whimpered again, but Toothless knew that the pedal was cue to fly, so he carefully jumped into the air, quickly rising above the ground.

Hiccup was leaning heavily against Astrid, but she didn't mind. Stormfly followed closely behind, not bothered at all that her rider wasn't riding her. She was used to Astrid riding with Hiccup from time to time.

Toothless was having a hard time flying in a straight line, but he did the best he could. Hiccup swallowed and pushed the medal again and Toothless straightened out, flying steadily now.

Hiccup locked the tailfin into the open position, so Toothless could now fly for a long time without Hiccup having to hold the tailfin open.

He leaned back again, and breathed heavily, although it caused pain. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he could just pass out all ready.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked softly in his ear. "I'm, I'm really sorry, Hiccup. If I had listened to you, and not gone to that island, none of this would've happened. I-"

Hiccup interrupted, "No- Astrid. You… didn't know…"

"But you did!" Astrid argued. Her voice hitched as tears threatened to spill. She had done more crying that day than all the other days of her life put together. "And I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me, Hiccup?"

She knew he would, because Hiccup was the kind of person to forgive easily. "Ye-yeah… course… and- and its okay… d-don't worry bout it…"

Astrid sighed and rested her head against Hiccup's mop of unruly hair. She pushed a kiss again the auburn locks, although she doubted if Hiccup could even tell she did it… which she didn't mind.

Now, they just had to get back to Berk, without crashing, and get Hiccup on the mend.

 **Okay so I know it kinda turned into Astrid's point of view at the end there… and that happened accidently. Oh well.**

 **Sorry for any typos I missed… I hate spell check… ugh.**

 **Anyways, until the next chapter! Sorry I've been so slow on this one but I really want to get my other story done so I've been focusing on that one lately. Once I finish it, I'll definitely do more righting on this one. But until then, this story might be sort of slow in coming…**

 **Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone! I'm finally updating on this story again! Sorry it's taken me so long… but with Christmas and my other story… yeah. I've only now had time to update. :)**

 **Please review! Reading them really brighten up my day.**

 **Thanks everyone! Enjoy!**

Astrid gripped onto Hiccup even harder when she felt him slouch against her. Toothless cooed worriedly, as though sensing something had changed.

"Hiccup?" she asked hesitantly. There wasn't an answer. "HICCUP!" she shouted, shaking him slightly. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not, and because he was strapped onto Toothless, she couldn't turn him around to see his face.

She backed up a bit, so that Hiccup was no longer leaning against her. His head lolled to the side, and she saw that his eyes were closed. He had lost consciousness.

"Oh, no." Astrid breathed, looking up towards the village of Berk that was steadily growing larger. They would be there soon. She didn't know how to land Toothless, and Toothless definitely couldn't do it with his locked-up tail fin.

"Hiccup!" she shouted again, shaking his shoulders. To her relief, he groaned. She lowered her voice a little, so that she was no longer screaming. "Hiccup, we have to land. I-" she hated asking him to do this, because he was obviously in a huge amount of pain. She wished she could fly Toothless. Oh, how she wished she could fly the dragon.

"Hiccup. We just need to land. We're right over Berk now. Toothless can't land with his tailfin locked. We," she paused, "Can you do it, Hiccup? Or, can you tell me how to do it?"

Hiccup's eyes blinked open and he lifted his head a bit, pushing against her. "I-I'll… do it." He gasped and fell back against Astrid again. His eyes slid closed. "Hurts…" he whispered hoarsely.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him to keep him from falling. "I know, Hiccup. But we're right over Berk now. We just need to land." She paused again, seeing how pale he was. He had one hand gripped on the saddle, while his other one was gripping his stomach.

"What do I do?" she asked, pushing his foot out of the pedal, and then reaching down with one hand to unhook his prosthetic from the left pedal. She slid her feet into them. They were a little too big for her smaller feet, but that was probably just as well, because if her feet were any larger her ankle would be rubbing painfully against the gear that held Hiccup's prosthetic into place.

Hiccup shook his head. "Too… complicated…"

Then, Astrid had an idea. Toothless could still glide, maybe he could glide right down to the ground, and still land. They just needed a clear spot to land.

Then, a better idea came. Toothless could glide down above the rooftops and Astrid could call for help. Maybe one of the other dragon riders would hear them, and help out.

Astrid gripped onto Hiccup with one hand, and reached around him to hang onto the saddle with the other. "Okay, Toothless… glide down carefully. Right above the rooftops."

Toothless shook his head in answer then carefully turned and flew down towards the village. It was getting late in the day, the sun hovering just above the horizon. So, for this reason, there weren't very many people out and about. Most likely, everyone was at the great hall.

"Help!" Astrid shouted, hoping that someone would hear her. Hiccup was still conscious, but barely. "HELP!" she shouted.

Suddenly, an earsplitting shriek filled the air as Toothless screamed the sound that only a fierce Night Fury could make. It was a distress call.

Almost immediately, Fishlegs and Meatlug appeared, hovering quickly towards them. Meatlug had his tongue hanging out while a distraught Fishlegs pulled and tugged on the saddle.

"Meatlug! What's wrong with you?" he asked worriedly as they quickly hovered towards Toothless.

Then came another upset howl,

"HOOKFANG! You stupid dragon, what are you doing? HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shrieked in terror as Hookfang, obviously out of his riders control, soared down towards Toothless and the two dragon riders on his back. Snotlout and Fishlegs seemed to realize what was happening. So they both stopped struggling and just let their dragon's go where they pleased.

Fishlegs noticed the limp figure of Hiccup in Astrid's arms, "Oh my goodness, Astrid, what's wrong with Hiccup?"

"He's hurt! Really bad! I need help… he isn't able to land Toothless and I can't do it either. I need you guys to help carry him down to the ground."

Fishlegs and Snotlout immediately guided their dragons above Toothless, and then their dragons gripped the Night Fury and began lowering them towards the ground. Toothless immediately stopped beating his wings and went completely limp, making it easier on Hookfang and Meatlug.

Astrid hugged Hiccup close whispering softly, "We're home, Hiccup. You're going to be okay… just stay with me… stay awake…"

Hiccup breathed heavily as he said, "It hurts… too much… so tired…" he gasped and tried to curl into himself, his hand gripping his wound tightly. "Sleep…" he gasped.

"No! No, Hiccup. Don't go to sleep. Stay awake!"

Hiccup's breathing was harsh and uneven, the sound of it making Astrid even more worried.

"Hurry!" she called to Fishlegs and Snotlout.

They dropped them to the ground and Astrid immediately jumped off, holding Hiccup in her arms. He was dead weight to her however, so she had to drop to the ground.

Fishlegs and Snotlout rushed forward, both kneeling down beside Hiccup and Astrid. They obviously hadn't noticed what was wrong with Hiccup yet.

"What's wrong with him?" Snotlout asked doubtfully. "Is he sick?"

Astrid turned to them, her voice shaky but still fierce, "Snotlout, go get Stoick and tell him to get to the healers hut. Fishlegs, help me get Hiccup onto Stormfly, and I'll take him to the healers. He was stabbed, and he need help immediately."

Snotlout nodded without one complaint. He hurried over to Hookfang and clambered onto his back, quickly taking into the air towards the great hall.

Astrid began standing again, still holding onto Hiccup. Fishlegs scuttled forward and took Hiccup's other arm and wrapping it around his shoulder, while placing his arm around Hiccup's back. Stormfly landed before them, squawking at Astrid as in question.

"Hold still, girl." Astrid climbed up into the saddle, then turned, holding out her arms for Hiccup.

Fishlegs hoisted him up and Astrid gripped him tightly to herself to keep him from falling. He was still awake, his eyes blinking blearily as he gazed about in a daze.

"To Gothi's, Stormfly!" Stormfly squawked then jumped into the air, earning a cry of pain from Hiccup at the sudden movement.

"Hiccup, can you hear me? Stay awake. Don't fall asleep." Astrid ordered. Hiccup gave a soft nod, then came his hoarse voice,

"Wh-why? So tired…"

Why? Because she wasn't sure if he'd ever wake up if he fell asleep. His body might completely shut down to try and heal itself… which she wasn't sure it could do. He could go into a coma, and Astrid definitely didn't want that to happen… again.

"Please Hiccup. Just don't. Try to stay awake." Astrid said trying to sound reassuring. Hiccup's breathing was growing uneven again, raspy and uncertain. It was obvious it caused him pain every time he took in even a little gasp of air.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. She couldn't feel his chest rise and fall at all. She dearly hoped he wasn't going into shock.

"Hiccup! Breathe! Don't stop breathing… not again. Please, Hiccup!" she shrieked at him. Stormfly squawked in concern and flew all the harder.

Hiccup coughed weakly and took in a little breath. Astrid sighed in relief, "Keep it up, Hiccup. I can see Gothi's now. We're almost there."

Stormfly landed swiftly on the deck of Gothi's hut. Astrid jumped off, dragging Hiccup with her. Hiccup cried out then collapsed limply on top of her, unconscious.

"GOTHI!" Astrid shrieked as she stood up, leaving Hiccup laying on the ground as she raced to the hut door. "GOTHI! IT'S HICCUP!"

Gothi swung the door open, and hobbled out quickly. When she saw Hiccup lying on the ground, she motioned towards the door, and tapped her tall staff on the wooden planks of the floor.

"What is it, Gothi?" a woman asked from inside. A woman appeared in the doorway, holding a towel and a bowl, obviously in the middle of drying. She immediately set them aside and rushed forward.

"Oh my- what happened?" she asked as she and Astrid both lifted Hiccup and began hauling him towards the door.

"Hiccup and I went dragon searching to day for new species of dragons and I convinced him to go to the island between Outcast Island and here thinking it was safe but it wasn't and Savage was there and he and Hiccup fought, the dragons had been knocked out, and Savage stabbed Hiccup and then I flew back here as quickly as possible and that's what happened!" Astrid said extremely fast, and all in one breath. She was gasping at the end of her long sentence.

She and the woman set Hiccup on a bed in the corner of the large room inside Gothi's hut. Gothi came forward, and began unwrapping the bandages around Hiccup's torso. When she came down to the last couple of layers, she looked up at Astrid, and made amotion towards the door.

"What?" Astrid choked. It was only then that her tears had started once again. "I can't leave…"

The woman stepped forward and laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "It's for the best… you won't want to see this anyways."

Astrid let herself be led to the door, and stepped out into the dark world. Immediately she was rushed upon by Stormfly and Toothless, who by now had arrived. The Night Fury barged past her and disappeared inside the hut. The door closed gently, and then Astrid was left completely submerged in the darkness.

Stormfly nudged her back, making Astrid stumble forward. She turned around and rubbed her dragon's nose.

"I suppose we should go home. Mom and Dad must be worried with me gone so long." Astrid climbed onto Stormfly's back and let the dragon find its way home, not really paying attention to where she was going. Astrid's mind was faraway, and unfocused.

It kept returning to the fact that Hiccup could die.

 **FINALLY! I HAVE FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **OKAY… SO WILL TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Astrid woke early, and left Stormfly behind to sleep in the stables as she heads for the healers. She wasn't sure if Hiccup was still there or if he'd been moved to his house, but the healers was on the way to the chief's house, so she figured if he wasn't there, she could just continue on to the chief's house.

She knocked softly on the door, and the younger healer from the night before opened the door. The woman looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes and her hands red and raw from what looked like a good scrubbing.

"Astrid." The healer said with a soft nod. "Hiccup isn't here. Stoick took him home early this morning."

"What happened? Will he be alright?" Astrid asked hastily, fearing the worst.

"He- he lost a lot of blood. He's extremely weak and won't be able to move for days. Possibley weeks- although I doubt Stoick will be able to keep him in bed for that long." The healer was right. Hiccup couldn't stay in one place for long- even when he was wounded. "His stomach wound was infected. It wasn't pretty getting rid of it either. But it didn't hit any of his organs or anything else important. It just missed his intestines and kidney. It did graze of his rib, but that'll heal quickly. Other than that, minor injuries. Nothing that won't heal."

Astrid sighed with relief, "So he'll be okay?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. As long as he stays in bed and rests- he'll be alright in a few weeks. Good as new."

Astrid smiled, "Thank you. I-I think I'll go see him now…" she turned around and made her way back down the platform towards level ground.

…

Wakefulness was slow in coming. It seemed to take hours… and he didn't even realize he was even aware until he was completely awake. He only then realized how long he'd truly been awake without knowing.

"Hiccup?" someone asked. His mind and ears were so clogged he couldn't make out who it was. The voice sounded familier though.

"Son? Are you awake?" another voice came. Dad. That was his Dad.

Hiccup opened his eyes a bit, and immediately closed them again at the harsh sunlight that met them. Too bright… _WAY_ too bright.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice shouted. So she was there too. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was passing out on a wooden platform… right. At Gothi's. Then that was it. He also faintly remembered pain… _A LOT_ of pain.

"Hiccup, can you open your eyes? It's alright. You're okay now…" Stoick said quietly. Hiccup decided to try again, so lifted his eyelids, blinking against the light.

Astrid and Stoick were bent over him, Toothless's large head and green eyes staring at him from the foot of the bed. He blinked again, aware of how bright it was. It must be day out now… how long had he been out?

"Whut happened?" he asked groggily.

Astrid laughed in what sounded like a relieved tone. "You were an idiot, Hiccup. You went and fought a maniac."

Hiccup smiled faintly, blinking again, "Didn't really have a choice ya know…" he glanced around. "How long was I out?"

"Only since last night. It's still morning, not even noon yet. You woke up sooner then they said you would." Stoick replied, leaning forward to ruffle his sons hair. Hiccup gave him a look before lifting his good arm up to try and fix it.

Astrid continued, "Before you even ask what you did to yourself, you were stabbed, but it should be okay now, you have two minor cuts on your arm and leg. The main thing is though, you lost a lot of blood, Hiccup. You're really weak… and you won't be moving out of that bed for awhile."

Hiccup groaned and closed his eyes. He hated being bedridden. "Come on… how long?"

"A good week- maybe longer." Stoick said sternly in a tone that clearly stated that he WOULD stay in bed, and there were no two ways about it.

Hiccup looked at his dad and gave a weak smile. "okay." He said meekly.

Stoick stood and looked refretful, "I'm sorry but I have some cheifing business to take care of. Astrid volunteered to stay and take care of you, so you won't be alone."

Toothless cooed with a look that said " _And he has me. You always forget about me."_

Stoick laughed as he left, "Oh, of course. And Toothless will be here as well."

Hiccup listened to the sound of his dad walking down the stairs until he heard the door slam telling him his dad was gone.

Hiccup leaned back and let his eyes close. He was so tired it was unbelievable. There was a throbbing dull ache in his arm, while his stomach shot a sharp pain every time he moved. Breathing made his ribs ache.

Astrid was silent, sitting beside him twiddling her fingers as she stared at her lap. Finally, she looked up and said quietly. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

Hiccup interrupted her. "Astrid, it's okay. Really. Please don't blame yourself. You don't have a reason to."

"Hiccup! The reason you're hurt is because I didn't listen! If I'd listened to you, none of this would've happened." Astrid insisted. Then her voice lowered as she said, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. So sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Hiccup took her hand, "Come on, Astrid. You know I will. And don't worry about it anymore, okay?"

Astrid nodded. Toothless stepped forward, taking Stoick's place beside the bed. He leaned forward and nudged hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup winced but made no wound as he moved his hand from Astrid's and set it on the dragon's nose.

"Hey, bud. Ya miss me?" Toothless cooed in response. "Yeah- I missed you too." Hiccup let his hand drop as he began to doze off. "Tired…" he said drowsily.

"Go to sleep, Hiccup. You need the rest." Astrid said smiling. "I'll be right here if you need anything, all right?"

Hiccup nodded before letting his eyes close completely, an dhis hand fell back onto the bed off of Toothless's nose as he fell into a deep sleep.

Astrid took his limp hand and held it in hers. "Thank you, Hiccup." She whispered.

 **Okay so I know this is a really lame ending… but I really just didn't know what else to do with this story. He gets better then they go and find dragon's edge etc… so… yeah!**

 **Okay… going to go get started on some other stories. Tootles!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
